


Neo, Smith...and Schmidt

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Brief sexual content in chap. 2 and the alternate chapter, Explicit langauage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo couldn't really remember how he'd gotten here, some sort of blue flash and then he'd blacked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning and End

Neo kissed Schmidt, for some reason he’d been ushered onto the Valkyrie. Sure a few minutes ago, the first time he’d seen Schmidt without the mask, he’d been shocked, but Schmidt had already been part of his coping mechanism for years - it didn‘t matter.

He couldn’t really remember how he’d gotten into this situation anymore. Just that it was years ago that there’d been some sort of blue flash and…and just like that his Smith hadn’t been there anymore. He’d hit his head on something, when he’d awoken and been overjoyed to see someone who he thought was Smith leaning over him - the same dark-brown hair and tanned-skin, the same dark voice asking him something - that he‘d just leaned up and kissed the man. For a second, the man just stood there while blinking gray, not blue, but gray-eyes down at him then pulled away to give him a…look.

Remembered, that when he’d seen those eyes and when the man had introduced himself as “Johann **Schmidt**.”, so close to his own love’s name he’d broken down. That he’d cried and when some asshole had laughed, he’d thrown the man into a wall…telekinetically as a hand ran through his hair. His gaze had drifted over Schmidt and he’d stared appreciative but slightly confused at all the black leather.

After that when Schmidt had said, “He is **not** a prisoner, he is our guest and the Führer doesn’t need to know about this…ever.”

It’d sent him into confusion because it’d sounded like Schmidt had started talking about…well, Hitler. So, he’d had to ask and when the answer had been yes, he’d thrown himself off the table, found himself backing against a window. For some reason then his gaze had found a little balding man with glasses who’d given him a terrified nod. A blue glow had caught his attention next from some sort of machine.

Schmidt stared at him as he couldn’t help, but laugh into the kiss, as he remembered that his first few words that had been really to Schmidt were, “You’re a fucking Nazi ?!”

Which had gotten a half-chuckle from Schmidt, “ I run Hydra, what **used** to be their Deep Science division, not that the others know about it yet.”

The only question he’d had then was where ex-Nazi’s better or worse than regular Nazi’s ?

“You’re not, but you are, but if that, then why…I don’t know German or I **didn’t**. God, what the Hell just happened to me, Schmidt ?”

The brown-haired man had walked up to him with his hands up, “You are a gift from the Gods. Who are you and who do I remind you of ?”

He’d glared as the dark-metalled and white-plastered room full of what amounted to ex-Nazi’s and the one he’d telekinetically thrown picked himself up, and scurried out, before for some reason he’d answered, “Neo, Neo Anderson and you remind me of my love, my Smith.”

Schmidt had cupped his chin and tilted his head slightly into the light as the ex-Nazi Dr. replied, “Is he a smart man, this Smith of yours ?”

For some reason it’d made him laugh and the nervous tension he hadn’t even noticed had disappeared as he countered, “Well, he’s not exactly a normal man, but he’s one of the damned smartest people I know…even though he did kill me once it wasn’t because he wanted to, they made him kill me.”

That’d brought him near to tears again, but he’d been distracted by a rough kiss and roaming hands, that’d been the first time he’d taken Schmidt - years ago he’d refused to bottom for anyone and that wasn’t going to change not even for an ex, but not ex-Nazi Doctor.

Schmidt pulled away from him to walk to the pilot’s seat, he startled as a bomber swept in front of the Valkyrie and Schmidt shot at it. It made him demand, “Schmidt what the Hell is going on ? Why haven’t you told me anything about what’s happening ?”

“We are going to get rid of New York and a certain Captain America in the process.”

“No ! I told you that’s crazy and I’m not going to help you with it.”

“I hid you from Hitler this is the least you could do for me.”

“The only reason you did that was because I showed up when you used that Tesseract- thing. I want to go home damn it, I can’t handle Nazi’s, ex-Nazi’s and the so-called difference between the Americans, and me anymore. I **am** an American thank you very much, no matter how you like to forget it.”

With those words, he turned and swept out of the cockpit into the Valkyrie. When the shield flew at him, he stopped it with a wave. It felt odd speaking English after years of forced isolation away from the American Hydra prisoners and speaking German for so long, “Wait, I might be with him, but I’m **not** with him **with** him.”

For some reason the red, white and blue armoured man asked, confused, “Fondue ? Ah, never mind, are you saying your not on Schmidt’s side ?”

He waved the shield back over to the man as he replied, “Exactly, I’m not German, I’m an American, but some how I ended up in WW2 Germany because of that Tesseract-thing.”

“Well, that’s-”, it was the last thing he heard before he was surrounded by the blue energy again.

A sense of displacement and then Smith was calling, urgently “Neo ? Neo ? Love, how did you get outside ?”

Neo raised his head, blinked to look up into bright-blue eyes, and started crying in relief. It was over the waking nightmare that he’d been dealing with for years was **finally** over. Smith pulled him to sit on the concrete steps and ran a hand through his hair, “What is wrong ?”

As he shook his head, he had to ask, “Is there a reason you look like Johann Schmidt ?”

“My appearance was based on his, except for my eyes, why do you ask ? How do you even know about him ? ”

“I never want to go back, never. I want to stay here with you, don’t think I’m crazy and don’t ever go crazy on me.”

“I don’t know what you mean, but I promise that I do not and I will never go crazy on you.”

He sighed and leaned against Smith, it was a beautiful day and he hoped wherever the man was that Captain America had put Johann Schmidt to bed permanently.


	2. The Middle

It still baffled Neo that Schmidt was using sex as an experiment to see just how much longer ‘the next evolutionary steps’ could last…and having people watch. God, but Schmidt was an exhibitionist or he‘d never met the real man. He panted as he hit just that spot in Schmidt and the doctor growled as he was stroked. It was seconds later, that Schmidt tightened around him and he came, he was shocked out of the aftershocks as something flew at his head and he willed it to stop.

Exhausted, he slumped; before he stared at the thing, he’d just stopped. “You…just had…somebody throw a…fucking statue…at my head. You fuck.”

The small, marble statue dropped to shatter on the floor. Schmidt’s rough, “Yes and you are stronger than you were two months ago when we started.”

Slowly, he glared at the back of the dark-brown head as he said, “Yeah, then you had everybody throw pieces of broken desk at us. You, Schmidt, are fucking unbelievable.”

Smith never would have thrown something at him; Smith never would have had people fucking **watch** them. With Smith he would’ve just lay down in bed, cuddled and fallen asleep. This was far from that relaxing experience, this was insane and anxiety inducing as Schmidt pulled off him. Apparently, while he was tired, somehow, Schmidt still wasn’t, the doctor turned around then pushed him to his knees. He was all too aware of the people watching them as he accepted the length. At least, it didn’t take too long until Schmidt came down his throat. The doctor always liked to admire himself for a second before he pulled out.

If he ever got back to Smith, he was shutting all the damned windows and covering the mirrors before they started anything - Schmidt might’ve been able to parade around naked without a care, but he’s always been self-conscious about that and that hadn’t changed in two months of forced exhibitionism.

Mindful of the marble shards, he got up off the floor and it made him nervous as the guy he’d thrown into the wall at the start of this,…two years ?, ago ?, approached with and held out a white **mink** robe for him that he quickly pulled on and closed. Again, his gaze found the scientist Zola’s for some reason Schmidt always had to have that guy watch.

He got the feeling that like him, Zola didn’t really support Schmidt’s plan. Not that anyone really, or he, at least, knew what the Hell this plan was about. How he wished he could just go home to Smith. Dear God, what did Smith think had happened to him after all these years away ? Did Smith think he’d abandoned him ?

 


	3. The Middle - Alternate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo, Schmidt...and Private Wolfe ?

Neo leaned heavily on Schmidt, yet again, he’d been doing all the work during the session. At least, he wasn’t quite as creeped out by Zola and the others watching, mostly because he’d been almost completely desensitised to it by now. He muttered as he stared at the back of the tanned neck, “What ‘next step’ isn’t good enough for you anymore ?”

As the brown-haired man stood stock still, Schmidt replied, “You are fine.," Then the man called, “Still, since Private Wolfe likes to…enjoy the show…let him be part of it. **Come** , here, Private.”

He took a moment to catch his breath and stifled the urge to move again at the word, “Come.", the man who’d laughed at him when he’d appeared all those years ago walked up out of the crowd. The private was slightly shorter than he was and Wolfe’s light-blond hair had darkened slightly and it was obvious the man was hard. It was impossible for him not to notice how Wolfe’s dark-blue gaze drifted over himself and Schmidt or how the private’s voice wavered as he said, “E-err, S-sir.”

It nearly killed him as he heard the buried but genuine laughter in Schmidt’s voice as the doctor said, deliberately roughly, “You want to join **in** don’t you, Private ?”

“Yes, sir.”

“So, touch.”

Anger joined pleasure, if he’d been at home with his wonderful and understanding Smith he never would’ve done what he did next, but this was Schmidt not Smith. Schmidt loved it rough, and he thrust back in hard with a hissed, “What I don’t get a say in this ?”

One of Wolfe‘s hands drifted over his thigh, across his hips and down over Schmidt’s back as Schmidt growled, “It is my experiment, not yours.”

Couldn’t stop himself from punching Wolfe as the man leaned up to try and kiss him. “ **I** never said you could touch me.”

Wolfe hit the white marble floor and rubbed his jaw, the private picked himself up. While he started moving again, he muttered, “You wanted me to punch him didn’t you ?”

“Perhaps, keep going.”

Didn’t really have a choice because the pressure that’d been building because of all the stopping and starting was unbearable and he needed it finished. For a second, he imagined himself far away with Smith in a soft bed as Smith kissed him deeply, while those beautiful bright-blue eyes looked up at him lovingly and he did finish. Then he felt disgusted with himself for imagining that when he was actually with Schmidt and he pulled out rather abruptly, not that the doctor noticed.

What would Smith have thought of him doing that ? Of his doing a fucking crazy ex-Nazi doctor because, he couldn’t handle the stress of being away ? What had Smith thought when he’d woken up to find him gone ? If he ever got back, he was never going to be able to look at another black trench coat again because of the one that Schmidt had given him a few days in, the one he had to slip on now so that he had some sort of privacy. As he closed the trench coat, he looked back at Schmidt to see that the doctor had Wolfe on his knees and the blond looked slightly confused as to how he’d ended up in the position of finishing Schmidt off.

Wolfe, at least, was lucky enough to be able to keep his clothes on before, during and after unlike him. Dark-blue eyes were wide as they stared up at him in disbelief as if to say, “He’s made you do that how many times ?”, while Wolfe shakily got up from the floor and wiped off his mouth.

As he walked away and passed the Tesseract-thing, once again, he closed his eyes and wished that just one time he walked by it would obliterate him. If only, so he’d never have to get degraded while coping, again. Smith never would have degraded him like this, not ever.


	4. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith's reaction to Neo's disappearance.

When Smith woke up, Neo was gone and his side of the bed was completely cold. As he got up, he called, “Neo ? Love ?”

There was no answer as he willed his gaze into the Matrix’s code, then his core programming froze for a second, as he couldn’t see the black-haired man anywhere. Perhaps the man was just out for his morning run as had become Neo’s post-war routine in the Matrix.

To try to calm himself, he went and took a shower. After he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. It had always puzzled him, why even the System would design one of its Agents after a crazy Nazi doctor. A Nazi that’d been erased from all but the most confidential of human records that was how insane the man had been. Everything about him, except for his eyes was modeled after Johann Schmidt.

Sometimes it seemingly, had shown quite prominently. At times, before he’d met Neo, he’d thought they had emulated his own personality from the man’s temper and mental state. Especially, because he didn’t know how many times he’d thought he was going crazy when something went wrong or how angry he had always gotten when someone disobeyed him. At least, until Neo had flipped him off in the interrogation room, for some reason he’d found that arousing and funny at the same time.

It seemed as if Neo had somehow been able to calm the odd, impulsive rages and control-freakish tendencies. How he hoped that Neo would come back soon, he didn’t want to go back to the way he had acted before. On impulse, he went downstairs and opened the front door to see a briefly blinding flash of blue light, just before Neo appeared. He ran down the stairs calling, “Neo ? Neo ? Love, how did you get outside ?”

As he looked down, his love looked impossibly relieved as he pulled Neo to sit beside him on the stairs. For a second he noticed that Neo definitely was not wearing his normal clothes. It looked like Neo was wearing some sort of black leather Nazi trench coat, but he had to be imagining it. He ran a hand through Neo’s hair as he noticed the man had started to cry, “What is wrong ?”

“Is there a reason you look like Johann Schmidt ?”

Neo knew about Schmidt ! How could Neo know about that crazy man ? What had that blue light been about ? Did that mean he wasn’t imagining the Nazi trench coat ?

It took him a second to answer, “My appearance was based on his, except for my eyes, why do you ask ? How do you even know about him ? ”

What he most definitely didn’t expect Neo to cry was, “I never want to go back, never ! I want to stay here with you, don’t think I’m crazy and don’t ever go crazy on me.”

Those words confused him, but as Neo was obviously distressed, he started rubbing Neo‘s back, “I don’t know what you mean, but I promise that I do not and I will never go crazy on you.”

As Neo leaned against him, he could never think that Neo was crazy, not after his distress, that odd blue light and the trench coat. He murmured, “I love you, Neo.”

The suddenly wavering reply, “I-I love you, t-too, Smith. G-God, I missed you.”

That was followed by Neo’s burrowing further into his side, he looked up into the Matrix’s sky and wondered if he wanted to know what had just happened to his love.


	5. Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he had been a lesser man, maybe he would have even felt guilty.

Schmidt let out a surprised huff as he slammed hard into the ground and the Tesseract flew into the air. He scrambled upright, but, even with his serum enhanced reflexes he wasn’t fast enough to catch it and it some how cracked in half on the street. As he picked up both pieces either way, he had to be grateful to it for bringing the young, pretty Neo to him. It was a shame that Neo hadn’t grown to support his mission over the years. If he’d been a lesser man, he might even have admitted to guilt at vaporizing the black-haired telekinetic man and lamented the loss of a very good fuck.

That was one of the reasons why he and Adolf had been so very opposed. While he had always been a very good Nazi, he hadn’t ever been able to repress those urges. Therefore, Adolf had sent him away so that he wouldn’t have to think of it, plus the secondary and obvious reason of the serum’s effects.

It’d been a very nice surprise when Neo had shown up after he and Zola had used the Tesseract for the first time. A pretty face he hadn’t even had to threaten with torture to do what he wanted, plus it had been a convenient way to get back at Zola for reporting them all those years ago.

Oddly, he’d felt jealous when Private Wolfe had displayed an interest in Neo, and he‘d been glad that Captain America had killed Private Wolfe just after he‘d entered the base. It confused him when Neo’s voice, laughing, came from the room beside him, “Sm-ith, stop it ! Gah, that tickles.”

A very familiar voice, so familiar that if he hadn’t known better he would have said it was himself talking, “After all the terror and anxiety you just went through, you don’t want any good, clean fun ? You are confusing, my love.”

That was followed by a breathless laugh, “Aye, I’m just emotional exhausted right now. I don’t know what to think, my head’s spinning and it was **so** creepy, you two even level guns the same way besides every other creepily similar thing about you two. I want to burn that fucking trench coat, I‘m **going** to burn it. I don’t even know why he gave that to me.”

“Perhaps in his own twisted way, he was trying to keep your attention by giving it to you as a gift. Though, I fully advocate for the burning of it later on today, you need to rest after somehow being gone for years while not even half the morning has passed.”

“Crap, I would’ve rather had that guy who laughed at me give it to me. I’m pretty sure Schmidt shot me in the back, is there a hole in that **thing** ?”

He was offended at the Officer’s trench coat being referred to as a ‘thing’, especially since, he‘d had it made as a gift. Neo had looked very nice in it too, another reason he’d lamented Neo’s refusal to join him as part of Hydra.

Smith replied, “Surprisingly, no there isn’t. I think there is something, or someone outside.”

It took him by surprise when a hand shot out of the window and pulled him through onto the floor. He snarled up at what did indeed look like himself, except for the eyes, he gripped and pulled away the hand on his throat. A straight kick slammed into his side as he got up and he crashed back through the window.

Meanwhile, he noticed the Tesseract go flying out of his hand, as Neo exclaimed, “Schmidt ? What the Hell are you doing here ? Get the Hell out of my life ! Haven‘t you been in it enough ?”

Again, he picked himself up and saw through the gap in the wall that Neo lay on a dark-beige blanketed bed. It made him admit that it would have been entertaining to watch Smith and Neo. Smith glared at him and he threw himself at the almost duplicate of himself and punched the blue-eyed face. Unlike he’d gotten used to Smith didn’t fly back and instead a punch hit his stomach as Smith growled at him.

“You are **never** going to touch him, again, Schmidt.”

“Oh, you think so ? What happens if you lose and he does not care then because he is a sentimental idiot ?”

If Smith did answer, he didn’t hear it because a flying kick slammed into his face. For some reason, perhaps because he had already been beaten once by Rogers and the Tesseract had some how weakened him, that was enough to knock him half-unconscious. Before he could even blink there was a gun pointing at his face, “Good-bye, Doctor Schmidt.”

A faint voice, Neo‘s voice, “We’ll burn the Tesseract too.” There was a bang and a brief muzzle flash before everything went black.


	6. Uncomfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfe realized how uncomfortable and degraded Neo had to feel.

Wolfe walked to stand by the side door, he couldn’t help remembering the first time he’d seen Neo. He didn’t know what had made him laugh at the black-haired man. Perhaps it was because the man was so eager to kiss Schmidt and right off the bat too. He might have also been gay, but at least he had some decorum to wait until the doors had closed. It had shocked him when he’d suddenly gone flying through the air into the wall.

A second later, he regained consciousness and raised his head as Schmidt was calling the man, “A gift.” Schmidt was so over the top sometimes it was no wonder that Hitler had exiled the man. Well, plus the fact that Schmidt was nearly certifiably insane. When the strange, pale man glared at him, he quickly picked up and left, with the thought that the black-haired looked far better without crying.

After the doors closed, impulsively he stuck around, Hell, that was how he’d gotten into Hydra as a guard…for the second time. Once he’d been too stupid to leave with the others so he’d seen Schmidt without the mask and the doctor being a vain asshole had ordered him from the perimeter guard into the inside guard so he wouldn’t tell the others.

He sighed as he saw Neo walk by above on one of the catwalks. The man had that Officer’s coat almost since he’d arrived at Hydra. It was a few days after he’d listened to all the moans and groans that had come out of that room the first day. If anything, he’d realized later that he’d actually started to envy Schmidt because of how easily the red skull had gotten Neo.

Yet, he could still remember how **very** uncomfortable and degraded Neo had looked on the first day when Schmidt had forced the pale man into exhibitionism. It had shocked him, though, when he had found himself enjoying watching it and wishing it was him, instead of Schmidt. The way the pale, lithely muscled body moved in a perfect, simple motion as it wrapped itself around the slightly bigger, tanned one. How the only sounds in the room had happened to be the two’s heavy breathing in mid-climax.

How it’d shocked him as Schmidt took the time to glare at them, those gray-eyes blazing angrily, and he realized that the doctor had, of course, been perfectly serious about throwing things at the poor, pretty and unsuspecting Neo. If anyone had asked him, he would have said that Schmidt had started mocking him with that experiment when the doctor had noticed his…reaction during the second session.

Remembered how surprised Neo had been when he’d approached with that mink robe two months into that degrading so-called experiment of Schmidt’s. That if it had simply been up to him, he would have ended it right there. Why ? The fire that had occupied those dark-eyes when he’d found himself hitting the wall all those years ago was gone.

He realized just how uncomfortable and unhappy the man had to feel considering Neo was stuck here in the Alps more permanently than he was.

How he wished that Neo would be able to escape here somehow. It startled him when someone knocked on the side door behind him. No one who was outside was supposed to come inside, Schmidt had ordered anybody who did thrown to the American prisoners. Still, what if it was something important ? Reluctantly, he turned his gaze from Neo and opened the door.

It surprised him when he found himself somewhere else, suddenly, and looking down as Schmidt shot Neo with that fancy, Tesseract pistol he’d made. Considering he didn’t know what happened when someone was hit with that, he expected Neo to appear beside him. Instead, he watched as someone who looked terrifyingly like Schmidt raced down the stairs to Neo. It made him smile as he watched the two’s exchanges that, at least, Neo had in-fact gotten out of the Alps alive and back to someone who actually loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the beginning and the end, but what about the middle ? Neo, Schmidt and a sexual experiment, along with an alternate.


End file.
